Take It Up A Peg!
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: With their respective lovers away, Silver and Blaze have to find a way to spice things up for themselves. Silvaze lemon.


"I don't know, Blaze..."

"Oh, come on, Silv!" the fire-cat pursued, "You know they won't care!"

The albino hedgehog bit his bottom lip, diverting his attention to the television in front of them. "I just don't want Shads to think anything's up..."

"Silver the Hedgehog. You are the most homosexual being on this planet. I highly doubt Shadow will suspect you're looking for a permanent relationship with me."

"Are you not worried about Tikal?"

"Are you kidding me? We have sex with whoever we want, whenever. We're not like you guys,"

"Hey! We could do that if we wanted..."

"So why don't you?"

"I don't know! Just-" Silver sighed. "Shad's been out of town all week..."

"Yeah, imagine how I feel, Tikal is out of the country for a month."

"It is kinda' frustrating." Silver rested his chin on his hand, then snapped to a realization. "Wait, if you say you two can do it with 'whoever you want', why are you asking me?"

"I'm trying to help you!" Blaze growled, "I know you're probably pent up, but if you don't want my charity, that's fine by me-"

The albino's brow raised, and he held a hand out. "No, no! I'll... yes, I want to. I need it, honestly, you don't understand..."

"So what are we waiting for?"

Silver chewed on his finger, trying to think his way through the scenario. This only further irritated Blaze, who rolled her eyes before expediting his decision:

"You know I'm not asking you to fuck me, right? I have tons of toys."

With that, Silver shot to his feet, and paced his way to Blaze's bedroom, "Well then, what's the hold-up?"

Blaze giggled before following him, "I take it you have some too?"

"No, actually, I've never used toys because I've always had Shads..." Silver turned around, and took a seat at the end of her bed.

Blaze smirked, opening a drawer at the bottom of her dresser. "Well, I'm going to show you some fun new things then." She then removed two large dildos, one double-sided with a stand, and the other attached to some sort of harness. She sat them next to Silver, whose mouth watered at the potential they provided.

Silver then shook his head, "Wait, Blaze..."

"Hm?"

"We're like best friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Won't this make things... weird?"

Blaze giggled again as she reached back into the drawer. She returned to point a butt plug at the albino, "Only if you make it weird. How's that?"

Silver nodded, and nearly began to avert his eyes as Blaze removed her top. He took the incentive, though, and shed his clothing as well, pulling his knees to his chest to not-so-casually cover his genitals. Silver couldn't help but stare at his friend's bare body, which was enough to make her grin again. She placed her hands on her hips, and turned around for him. "What? You like what you see?" She asked.

"I, uh..." Silver felt a rush of blood to his muzzle, and chuckled nervously. "C'mon, don't do that to me..."

"Silv, please," Blaze asserted, "try to relax? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I do!"

"Okay," Blaze stepped toward him, and held her arms out. "get a good look, then."

Silver shook his head, and finally lowered his legs. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm good." He reached for one of the toys, but found his hand smacked away instead.

"Not yet. Foreplay first." Blaze crawled up to Silver on the bed. "What, do you and Shadow get straight to the fucking?"

"I mean-" Silver's voice faltered as Blaze ran a few fingers up his thighs, threatening toward his groin. "Sometimes we skip this part..."

"Hm. Not here you won't." Blaze winked at him, and relished in his small gasp as she grasped his flaccid cock, slick with pre-cum at its tip. She giggled again. "You dirty hog, already leaking..."

Silver's rod hardened in her hand, and he winced as Blaze began to knead his balls as well. "I know it's, ah," he leaned back, "it's not very big..."

"It's perfect," Blaze smirked, hiking her tail up as she lowered her head so that she was eye-level with his shaft. She showed her fangs as if she wished to pounce on the rod like prey. She gripped it at its base, and slowly slid it into her mouth, causing Silver's eyes to shoot wide.

"Ah! Oh my God!" The albino gritted his teeth as Blaze's rough-textured tongue slid down his cock, which sent jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. He tightened his grip on the bed sheets, and began subtly thrusting his hips upward as Blaze bobbed her head. "That feels amazing..."

"Ask Tikal how she likes it some time." Blaze remarked, rubbing her clit with her spare hand. "Or how often I 'clean' myself..."

"You can reach down there?" Silver quizzed. Blaze nodded, and the albino shuddered as she licked the underside of his head. "Ahhh, I don't blame you then, it's incredible..."

Blaze continued her work, intermittently sliding her grip up Silver's cock to stroke it while licking his scrotum below. She bobbed on his shaft again untilher lips connected with the base of it, completely immersing the cock in the warmth of her mouth. She travelled the length at a moderate pace, causing Silver to moan beneath heavy breaths. Soon, he grasped the top of her head, and twitched his hips as he yelped from the pleasure. Blaze took the hint, and quickly removed the rod from her mouth just as the albino climaxed. Silver's seed stuck to Blaze's face in several spurts as he grunted and moaned, leaving the feline to stare at him with a baffled expression beneath his streaks of white.

"You, uh, could've given me a warning," Blaze speculated, frowning as she touched her muzzle and stretched the cum between her fingers.

Silver's face reddened, "Sorry, I couldn't help it..."

Blaze ran her wrist across her forehead, bringing some of the seed off before she paced toward the bathroom. She returned with a towel, with which she removed the remainder of the fluid. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment," she pondered, "but I wasn't trying to make you cum. I haven't even had my turn yet," the feline divulged, crawling up to Silver once more.

Before he could say anything, the albino found his shoulders pinned to the mattress by Blaze's knees, her genitals hovering inches above his face. Silver swallowed hard; everything was moving so fast. "Uh... you want me to lick it?"

Blaze laughed. "You've never seen one of these before, have you?"

"Nope."

The feline spread her labia apart so that her clit was more visible. She pointed a claw at it. "See that thing? Focus on it."

Silver stretched his neck out with caution, but began running his tongue over the desired area. Though some of the feline's juices dripped onto his chin, he wasn't sure what to make of his work until Blaze arched her back, and let out a satisfied moan beneath her breath. She leaned over, and pushed her hips forward, further digging herself into Silver's eager mouth. The albino bore his teeth, and nibbled at the cat's clit to intensify her pleasure. Blaze winced and cried out, encouraging Silver to carry on as she held fast to his quills.

Not long after, Blaze leaned back, creating a wet noise as her pussy pulled away from Silver's lips. She smirked at the albino's confused gaze, and turned around so that she could toy with his semi-erect member while he continued. She lapped a delicate claw around Silver's balls as he began to suck on her clit again, surprised by how quickly he was learning. Her sole complaint was voiced between approving whines. "You know you can touch me, right Silv?"

Silver's face heated up again, but he took initiative, running his hands up Blaze's thighs to her rear. She licked his shaft to show her appreciation, and gasped when two of the hedgehog's fingers slid inside her vagina. The albino's free hand began poking at her tail hole, where his tongue soon roamed to.

Blaze hissed at this. "What are you doing? That's," she moaned, "that's not right..."

"Sorry, force of habit," Silver grinned, "just trust me." He stroked the base of her tail as he persisted, earning a few cautious whimpers. He lashed his tongue all around her tail hole, even occasionally inserting it to wiggle around, leaving no space uncovered by his thick saliva. Silver returned his other hand to her clit, and the cat buried her face between his legs, forgetting to pleasure him as she dealt with the onslaught of sensations she was receiving.

"Ah! Silver! I'm-!" Blaze gripped the bed sheets, wincing as she felt an unexpected orgasm draw near. She pondered stopping there, but after assessing the force with which it was approaching, she allowed Silver to drive her to climax. She released blissful cries as the orgasm sent contractions through her body, her legs shaking against Silver's shoulders. The feline was left with her chest heaving as she finally relaxed, rolling off to the other side of the bed to rest for a moment.

"Wow," Blaze trilled, "I don't think I've ever came that fast before..."

"Beginner's luck?" Silver guessed with a timid smile.

"Well, Tikal likes to tease," the feline replied, shifting closer to the foot of the bed, "you seem to show no mercy."

Silver flipped over, and hiked his tail to give his rear a shake, "Can I get the same treatment now?"

"If you're asking me to eat your ass, never."

"No! Can we try the strap-on, please?"

"In due time," Blaze insisted, "I actually just got this two-sided one, I'd like to try it out first."

"Fine." Silver pouted, crawling up to the toy to inspect it. "It has a suction cup?"

"Yeah, or we can just take it out and use it normally," Blaze added, "whichever you prefer."

"Let's try with the stand, I guess?"

"Okay," Blaze agreed, walking away from the bed to stick the toy to the floor, "grab some pillows for us, then."

Silver did so, and for a few moments, the two sat and stared at the toy, wondering how to utilize its full potential. Eventually, Silver reached for the tube of lubricant, and applied it to his side of the massive dildo as well as his tail hole. He then turned around on his knees, and placed his rear at the tip of the toy.

"I think I might try anal," Blaze said, grabbing the lube for herself, "what you did felt... amazing, honestly, I never would've thought. Just remind me to never share food with you again."

Silver chuckled, sliding back so that the toy entered him. "Just use lots of lube. And be careful if you've never done it before."

The feline ran her slick hand over the dildo before fingering her ass, and mirrored Silver as she got down on all fours. The albino was already rocking back and forth on the toy, making it difficult for Blaze to position herself. "Uh, Silver?" she spoke up, "mind stopping the ride for a sec?"

"Sorry," Silver smiled, leaning forward so that only the tip was inside him, "it's just really good... I didn't know the little ridges would do that much."

Blaze grabbed the toy behind her, and wrinkled her face when she felt the girth of the tip inside her. She pulled it out, "I'm not sure that will fit in me..."

"It will, just take it slow."

The cat gave him a skeptical look before steadying the toy again, adjusting herself so that more of it could push inside her. She gritted her teeth as she let go, pushing against the floor to take more of it in. Once it was halfway inside her, she hissed, and clawed at the floor as she felt a sharp pain.

"Slowly!" Silver reminded her, moving his side further inside him. "It's gonna' stretch you a lot..."

Blaze nodded, and continued moving back, feeling her walls expand to accommodate the large toy. "It's... so big," she winced, feeling tears well up in her eyes as fluid dripped from her vagina onto the pillow below. She gasped as her rear touched Silver's, meaning that her entire side of the dildo was inside her.

"See? Doesn't that feel good?" Silver asked.

"Ah..." Blaze sputtered between heavy breaths, "it still hurts a lot... but I think I like it."

"I'm gonna ride it a little, okay? You just stay still."

"Mhmm," Blaze mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

Silver moaned as he rocked back and forth on the toy, sending long strings of pre-cum pouring from the tip of his cock. Blaze bit her hand as her side of the dildo shifted around inside her with the motion, until it became pleasurable thereafter. She reached for her clit, and released long cries as she began swaying on the toy as well. Soon, her and Silver became synchronized in their movements, so that their rears crashed together each time they pushed back onto the dildo. They moaned over each other's sharp breaths, fighting for vocal dominance as they continued on.

Blaze yelped soon after, rubbing her clit between her furious fingers as she felt another impending climax. She bobbed her head before settling it on the floor, eyes glazing over as her orgasm claimed all of her senses. After settling down, she finally admitted: "I came, Silver..."

"Oh, okay," the albino pulled himself off of the toy and rubbed his tail hole, which still had a thick coat of lubricant on it. "can we please try the strap-on now?"

Blaze smiled, and turned over on her back to calm her breaths. "I suppose you've earned it by now. Give me a minute first."

Silver nodded, and climbed back on her bed to inspect the second toy. Attached to the black harness was a bright red dildo, far greater in girth and length than the dual-sided toy. His mouth watered as he grasped it, and realized that he couldn't fully wrap his hand around it.

"It's a big one," Blaze remarked, "it barely fits in Tikal, and I've fisted her before."

Silver got on his knees, and stuck his rear out again, "I want it in me so bad..."

The feline shook her head, but grabbed the harness to put her legs through. Once it was on, she applied a gracious amount of lube to the dildo, and then to her fingers so that she could further stretch Silver's tail hole. "Are you sure this will fit back here?" she asked.

"Yes! Please, just put it in!"

Blaze acquiesced, and guided the toy to her friend's hole. After adjusting her legs, she grabbed hold of Silver's hips, and slowly began to push inside him. Silver winced and moaned as his walls stretched around the dildo. Only half of the toy's length had been used, but Blaze found that she couldn't push forward any more, and thus began to pull out. Silver growled at this. "There's more than that, isn't there?"

"I couldn't go in any further," Blaze explained.

"Push harder!" Silver grunted, gripping the bed sheets, "I wanna' feel it all inside me!"

The cat rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, sliding up until she reached her previous stopping point. From there, she shifted forward on her knees, and pushed to bring her hips level with them, causing Silver to release a cry of pain.

"This is what you wanted," Blaze reminded him, glancing down at the toy, which was still not fully inside him.

"Ah! Ah!" Silver panted, "Deeper!"

"What?"

"Deeper! Please!" Silver begged, gritting his teeth. His erection was throbbing, anticipating attention, but instead he ran a hand along his abdomen, feeling a hard knot between his fingers. "It's making me bulge!"

Blaze felt a sense of dominance overcome her, and without further instruction, she leaned over the albino to thrust the toy completely inside him. She tested the friction once more, and slid out of him to give a quick thrust back in. Silver yelped and cried, burying his face in his hands as Blaze began thrusting hand and fast into him.

Silver gripped his quills, "Ah! Ah! Blaze! Yes! Fuck me!"

The cat shoved his shoulders into the mattress, "Is this how Shadow treats you? Like a little slut?"

"Ah! Yes! Mmmm!"

"That's what you like, isn't it?"

"Yes! Ah!" Silver cried, "Oh! Oh! I think I'm-!"

"Hang on, I'm gonna' use the whole thing." Blaze assumed a higher position behind him to allow greater leverage, and pulled out all the way to the tip of the dildo before slamming back into him, her hips crashing into his ass with each successive thrust. Silver felt the bulge in his tummy recede and reform over and over again, driving him mad with pleasure as his eyes became unfocused. Without so much a touch of his cock through it all, he felt it twitch as fluid built up inside it.

"Ah! Blaze! I'm cumming!" he exclaimed, as his seed shot all over the sheets below in several powerful spurts. Blaze continued to pound inside him for a few moments until finally collapsing on top of him, panting from exhaustion. Once they both relaxed, she tortuously pulled the toy from his ass, relishing the whimpers of the albino as she did so.

The two laid next to each other in the aftermath of their euphoria, exchanging compliments over how the session went. "I'm so exhausted now," Silver finally admitted.

"It's getting late. I'm sure Tikal wouldn't mind if you had her side of the bed tonight."

"My ass is so sore, I don't know if I could walk right now anyways..."

"Well you should've told me to stop then, stupid."

"It felt so good, though." Silver rested his head on Blaze's chest, and ran his hand over the softness of her boobs, making her purr.

"And here I thought my desires were unconventional," Blaze chuckled, "we should do this again some time."

"Tomorrow?" Silver's ears perked up.

"Well, I meant just in general from now on," Blaze contended, "but I don't see why not. You're buying me breakfast, though."

"Fine," Silver agreed, shifting onto his side and fluffing his pillow, "but only if you lend me your tongue in the morning."

"Deal."

With that, the feline hugged Silver from behind, and continued purring into his back as they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

 **A/N: lmao i rlly don't have anything to say abt this ok this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever created, it even mentions my two favorite crack ships.** **blaze pegging silv is a mood tbfh. hope ya liked**


End file.
